Little Silver Letters
by Kevlar Goddess
Summary: GSR...This could be a sequel to Dreams and Reality in the Rain...short, but if r&r maybe more...:)


To My Reviewers: Thank you so much for all my reviews, you all deserve a gold star! **sticking a gold star on your forehead**   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, as of yet am too poor to purchase the network!  
  
Author's Note: This one just popped out randomly, I think I have issues with broccoli. Also this is so not in any kind of order by the show. If I say or do something completely factually wrong, I'm sorry. Okay read on! (I try not to babble, but it is in my nature!)  
  
  
  
**I know it's short, and has no foreseeable plot, but if you guys like it, I'll develop some kind of plot**  
  
  
Little Silver Letters  
  
  
"Sara? What is this slimy green thing in the fridge?" Grissom asked in mock (well…maybe mock) horror as he observed the contents of his girlfriend's fridge.  
  
"Uuuhhh…what shelf is it on?" came the response from the living room where Sara was writing out Christmas cards.  
  
"Uh…" Is it good that my girlfriend can pinpoint exactly what is rotten in her fridge by its position on the shelf wondered Grissom silently. He then brushed that silly thought away and answered her:  
  
"Second shelf down on the right, next to the Chinese food container."  
  
"It's," she started, then changed her mind, "or it *was* broccoli…" There were a few seconds of silence when he didn't say anything, so she spoke again.   
"Gil?" Her voice had a funny little impatient tone that mothers sometimes use with repeatedly mischievous children, "get out of the fridge."  
  
"But I'm hungry!" He called in a mock whiney tone from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll go out, now get back in here and help me stuff these stupid envelopes, I would like you to be the envelope licker." She giggled as she said 'envelope licker' and it made him smile.  
  
Moments later Grissom appeared in the living room and sat down on the floor next to Sara. She sat cross legged in front of the coffee table, dutifully attaching little sticker stamps to about a dozen or so envelopes. There was a growing pile of un-licked envelopes for him.   
  
Sara didn't look up as he sat down next to her, but kept right on affixing those little holiday themed stamps. That wouldn't do, so he playfully nibbled on her shoulder. That would get her attention!  
  
Sara was surprised by Grissom's playful mood, but was pleased he chose her to play with. When he nibbled at her shoulder she started a bit and then, grinning, turned to him and gave him a little kiss on his temple, then his mouth…before they knew it they found themselves happily entangled and rolling around on the floor. Sex had never been a problem for them once they got over that initial "well…uh…so…" part. They easily fell into being a couple-in every way.  
  
After they were both completely satisfied and spent-who knew they had that much energy?- they managed to pull some clothes back on. At the same time they both noticed the large pile of envelopes- stamped and addressed- scattered around the coffee table and a few on the floor.  
  
Sara laughed, Grissom looked at her like she was the best thing he'd ever seen and said:  
  
"Are you sure you want me to lick those?"  
  
Sara's giggling subsided, and she looked at Grissom with a faux seriousness in her eyes.   
  
"Well, only if you have enough saliva left…" Her faux voice and somber expression disappeared when she saw Grissom's face tinge pink, she lost it and started giggling again. Sara kissed Grissom's cheek lightly and said merrily:  
  
"We can save that little task for later. I see I've successfully rid you of all your envelope-licking power for now, so why don't we just grab some lunch?"  
  
Grissom's face had returned to it's natural color and he smiled when she mentioned food.  
  
"Yes, lunch, I'm starving! Sara you make me hungry in so many ways, sometimes I just don't know what to do!" He smiled devilishly as he said this, and it was then Sara's turn to blush.  
  
"Oh honestly!" she said as she smiled and blushed, (Sara was a very, very happy girl), "Who knew you would be so romantic!"  
  
He just smiled and guided Sara towards the door. 


End file.
